Le petit oiseau
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se comporte bizarrement avec Tseng. PWP inside.


**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu**  
>Warning :<strong> Cette fanfiction se situe dans l'arc « braguette de Tseng », pour rester poétique… Il y aura peut-être une troisième sur ce thème, il me fait bien rire !**  
>Disclaimer : <strong>Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à SquareEnix. Hélas, trois fois hélas.**  
>Remerciements :<strong> Ma béta lectrice, qui prend le temps de corriger mes fanfictions !

* * *

><p><em>Le petit oiseau...<br>_

Tseng croisa Elena. Celle-ci le salua poliment, s'inclinant comme a son habitude, et se figea. Le chef des Turks vit la nouvelle rougir graduellement, jusqu'à obtenir une teinte de rouge qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Inquiet pour elle, il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien… Elena glapit, avant de s'enfuir. Le brun la regarda partir, puis haussa les épaules. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, s'occuper de la nouvelle. Le dossier dont il devait s'occuper était urgent, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, à cause d'un autre dossier, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller lui-même sur le terrain. Marchant d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de Rude, Tseng prit à peine le temps de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Rude cligna des yeux, derrière ses lunettes teintées. L'avantage des dites lunettes était qu'il pouvait à loisir détailler son interlocuteur sans que celui-ci n'y fasse attention. Un autre avantage était de pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans que les autres s'en rendent compte, mais ça ne lui servait plus depuis longtemps, avec le travail qu'il avait en tant que Turk.

_Bleu ciel. Avec des petites têtes de chocobo… Le tout qui ressort légèrement. _

Il devait lui dire…

"- Des questions ?  
>- Non… Mais T…<br>- Très bien. Bon courage alors."

Tseng était déjà reparti, et Rude soupira. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir… Et il pouvait toujours rêver de réussir à prévenir son chef.  
>Dans un souci d'économie de temps, il envoya un message à Reno.<p>

Reno sursauta lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer, et un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le message venait de Rude. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il en vit le contenu, et il quitta la salle de repos, dans l'espoir de trouver son chef.

Le rouquin parcourut rapidement l'étage qui leur était réservé, avant de trouver Tseng. Celui-ci était en train de discuter vivement avec Scarlet, qui affichait le regard concupiscent qu'elle réservait habituellement aux jeunes soldats.

Lorsqu'elle vit arriver le Turk, elle fit un clin d'oeil à Tseng…

"- Vous passerez ce soir dans mon bureau…. Si vous voulez bien, Tseng…." Roucoula-t-elle d'une voix suave, avant de se retourner pour partir en balançant avantageusement sa croupe divinement sculptée.

L'utaien soupira, avant de se retourner vers Reno.

"- Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
>- Oui, j'ai…"<p>

Puis le regard du jeune homme se perdit. Il fit son possible pour retenir le fou rire qui lui montait à la gorge, mais se laissa tomber contre le mur, secoué d'un rire incoercible … Tseng eut la patience d'attendre qu'il se calme, mais sa fureur glacée ne fit qu'amplifier l'hilarité du roux…

"- Attention…. le p'tit…."

Tseng poussa un soupir d'exaspération, avant d'assener un coup de dossier sur le crâne de son subalterne.

"- p'tit ... Oi…. va sort…."

Reno lui jeta un regard désolé, avant de s'éloigner, toujours en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Il s'affala dans un fauteuil du bureau de Reeves, poussant un soupir las.

"- Tu m'offre un thé ?"

L'inventeur se figea, détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement, et acquiesça. Tseng ferma les yeux un instant, avant de s'étirer, étendre les jambes et relâcher tous les muscles de son corps. Il n'y avait qu'ici, avec Reeves, qu'il pouvait se le permettre… Il attrapa le mug brûlant et le fit tourner dans ses mains. Reeves s'assit d'abord à proximité de lui, sur le bord de son bureau, avant de rougir et se retrancher derrière le meuble, jetant des regards hésitant à Tseng…

"- Au moins… je suis content de voir qu'il te plait… Murmura Reeves comme pour lui même. Tu… tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

Un soupir lui répondit.

"- Infernal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on les gens, mais ils me regardent comme si j'étais déguisé en clown !"

Les yeux du créateur de Cait se baissèrent, et il rougit d'autant plus.

"- Tu… Tu sais, c'est peut-être parce que… ta…. ta…b "

Tseng lui jeta un regard interrogatif, l'enjoignant à continuer. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le ratio de rouge sur le visage de son vis à vis, qui serra ses mains nerveusement….

C'est le moment que choisit Rufus pour convoquer l'utaien dans son bureau "plus-vite-que-ça-tu-devrais-déjà-être-là". Tseng jeta un regard désespéré à Reeves, avant de filer vers les étages supérieurs.

Rufus haussa un sourcil lorsque Tseng arriva. La tâche de couleur, bleue, lui sauta au visage au moins autant que les motifs représentés dessus.

"- Je t'ai dérangé peut-être ?  
>- Non Monsieur. Je prenais le thé avec Reeves."<p>

Un léger rire amusé secoua le vice-président de la Shinra, qui toussota pour se reprendre.

"- Bien sur, prendre le thé…. La prochaine fois, pense au moins à fermer ta braguette avant de venir me voir…"

Tseng sentit le sang quitter son visage, alors qu'inexorablement son regard se baissait sur son pantalon.

De sa braguette ouverte sortait fièrement un morceau de son caleçon satiné. Le tissu soyeux était bleu vif, décoré de nombreuses petites têtes de chocobo stylisées mais très reconnaissables, représentant plusieurs expressions… Un bourdonnement emplit sa tête, et il perdit connaissance.

Reeves attrapa le mug qu'avait laissé Tseng avec un soupir. Dire qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant, l'utaien se tenait alangui sur ce fauteuil, totalement à sa merci… Même abandonné, s'il en jugeait par la braguette totalement ouverte qui laissait voir le caleçon qu'il lui avait offert à Noël dernier. C'était une boutade, après que Tseng ait dû passer une semaine en compagnie de ces montures, mais… Mais lui montrer ainsi, en s'étirant devant lui ? C'était un peu étrange comme entrée en matière, mais Tseng avait toujours eu des problèmes à gérer les relations lorsque celles-ci ne se bornaient pas à "employé-chef"…. Rougissant comme une collégienne amoureuse, Reeves porta la tasse à ses lèvres, à l'endroit exact où Tseng avait posé les siennes.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

**NDLA**: Bon, je sais, c'est n'importe quoi... Mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire, le petit bouton qui fait plaisir à l'auteur est juste en dessous !


End file.
